Welcome to Abaxion
by Courtney-Christina
Summary: Hogwarts students participate in a transfer program with the American Magic school Abaxion.
1. These Dreams

Part One: These Dreams  
~Abaxion~  
  
AN: I wrote this because I've seen stories where they have transfer students or they go away on a conference but what if THEY were the transfer students? If anybody else has a story like this.... what can I say besides great minds think alike.....  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Dumbledore stood at the staff table. He magically enhanced voice and right away the hall quieted down. It was the second day of the new school year and they were all re-adjusting to being back at Hogwarts. "Thankyou...... now I have an announcment..... Our school is once again participating in an exchange student program." Here he paused as chatter broke out. He coughed and the silence resumed, "This year there will be a slight change.... not only will we be recieving students here at Hogwarts we will also be sending 6 random students to the other school. Professor McGonogal will explain to you how we will choose those students and what school we will be corresponding with."  
  
He sat down and Minerva stood up, "Every student in 5th year and above have had their names dropped into our sorter. The sorter will pick by grades and how intellegent the person is whether they show it or not. If you do not wish to participate in this drawing or the exchange student program, please stay after dinner and I will see to it that your names be removed from our sorter."   
  
She straightened her skirt out and gave the entire student body a scrutinizing scan before she continued, "The school we will be sending students to and recieving students from will be the Abaxion Institute. We will choose the student tommorrow at lunch and all afternoon classes will be cancelled. If you are chosen and your parents do not agree we will replace you unless you are of age to legally controdict their decision."  
  
She sat down and Dumbledore stood. Even Hermione looked confused, nobody knew where Abaxion was nor had they ever heard of it. "In case you were unfamiliar with the Abaxion Institute..... it is located in America. I'm not aware of the precise location but I have been there before and it is a very lovely place. Now you may all eat."  
  
Harry and Ron were asking Hermione questions about Abaxion and she couldn't answer them so she just ate her food very quickly and ran to the library to do some quick research. Her quick research lasted for an hour and a half, at which point Madame Pince forcably removed Hermione from the library. She had learned that Abaxion was a school that taught the same things Hogwarts did but they also had classes specifically to do with Religion. Abaxion has the largest Pagan, Druid and Wiccan student population out of all the schools combined.   
  
It wasn't that she looked down upon them, it wasn't easy for a muggle-born to look down upon anybody actually. It was just that..... she really didn't belive they could do much magic without wands. Sure, they used them but not as much as they did in Hogwarts. She knew about wandless magic and she'd even done some minor things without her wand but she didn't know if she could quite accept that.  
  
When she returned to the common room all of the Gryffindors from 5th year and up were asking her questions about Abaxion. She had everybody sit down and she stood in front of the fire. "Abaxion Institute is an American school with a large student population. Most of the students are Druids, Wiccans or Pagans. The school teaches every course that Hogwarts does but also offers several extra courses that they specialize in that are based on those religions and their derivations. The wizarding town nearest to them is about a kilometer away from the school property line and is known as Maybrook. Maybrook is just like Hogsmede. All in all it sounds like and is a wonderful school and I wish all of you the best of luck for tomorrow."  
  
The crowd dispers and she plopped down on an overstuffed couch between Ron and Harry. Ron nudged her with his elbow, "You know Hermione.... you can really handle a crowd. Maybe you should be a ministry official....."  
  
"Or an opera singer!" Fred piped in from the window seat right next to their couch.  
  
"She certainly has a projecting voice and can hit those high notes!" George laughed.  
  
Fred mocked Hermione, "Roooooooon!"  
  
"My ears are bleeding...... Hermion---- er---- Fred stop it!" Ron said. Everybody but Hermione burst out laughing. She didn't find it funny that Ron couldn't tell the difference between her scolding and Fred's stupid joke.  
  
"You are so imature. Grow up!" She said in a huff as she gathered her stuff and stomped up to the girls' dormatory. 


	2. The Six Are Chosen

Abaxion ~Part 2: The Six Are Chosen~

  
  


AN: In case it wasn't clear and you thought that the chapter title didn't correspond with the chapter here's an explanation. The chapter was called "These Dreams" and it mentioned George, Hermione, and other people. Hermione and George have always dreamed about visiting a new school or learning as much as possible. I just didn't go into that much so now you know....

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


As Hermione settled in for the night her last thought was, "I hope I get selected to go to Abaxion." As soon as that thought was completed her eyes closed heavily and her breathing evened out as she fell into quite a restful sleep in her four-poster. George and everybody else in the school above fifth year were having quite the same thoughts.

  
  


The next morning, everybody was on time to breakfast and for once Hermione wasn't the only one with a book at the table. In a ditch effort to cram knowledge into their heads and demonstrate intelligence, almost every one of the older students had a book out. Hermione was just doing background reading on Wicca and Paganism to see if it was something she'd be interested in learning.

Hermione's classes that morning were double transfiguration and Charms. She breezed through them and aced Professor McGonogal's pre-test for the year, to make sure the students had retained the previous years' information. She was probably the only one to ace is, too. By Lunch everyone was bustling with excitement and the younger students were whining about not being included or allowed to go. Several younger Slytherins were talking loudly about how their parents would transfer them to another school if they wanted to go to one and they didn't need rubbish exchange programs to allow them to go.

Needless to say, every person in the hall said not a word. That was until McGonogal and Dumbledore entered with a box levitating behind them and up onto a stool by the teachers' table. The box was like no other she'd ever seen. It could be compared the ceiling of the great hall on one of the beautiful clear nights. The box was a dark blueish-black witch shimmering stars that moved slowly around the box. Whispers began as did excited chattering.

"I did so enjoy the quiet," Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice boomed across the hall. "But, we are about to start picking students if you'd like to resume the quiet...... thankyou. You may begin." Professor Flitwick said a charm and after a few seconds of mulling around, 6 colored balls hovered above the box. The balls were collected and given to Dumbledore who read them out loud, " The names of the students who shall be going on the exchange program are as follows: Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Isabelle Parker, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, and Blaise Zabini. Congratulations students, please stay after dinner for an informational meeting."


End file.
